Fast-roping is a method of exiting an aircraft, such as a helicopter, while the aircraft hovers above the ground. This deployment method is often used by military personnel and Special Forces when ground fire, poor conditions, and/or poor terrain prevent helicopters from landing. During a fast-roping deployment, a rope is extended from a helicopter and a person quickly descends the rope using his or her hands and feet as restraints. No harnesses, carabineers, or other extraneous equipment beyond gloves are used while fast-roping. Accordingly, the person can quickly release and move away from the rope once on the ground, so as to avoid interfering with others descending along the same rope. This allows several people to simultaneously descend along the same rope while being spaced apart from each other. Thus, fast-roping is particularly useful for quickly deploying troops in hazardous environments.
Without additional restraints or braking mechanisms, fast-roping can create a large amount of heat and friction on a fast-roper's gloves and shoes and, thus, wear on any material that contacts the rope. It is desirable to provide footwear that can withstand the heat, friction, and abrasive wear typically encountered during fast roping, and substantially without leaving any residue on the rope. Any such residue left on a rope from gloves and shoes can cause the rope to become more slippery over time or otherwise wearing the rope faster than desired. For example, some agencies instruct the fast ropers to not grip the rope with their feet during descent because shoe polish and leather on boots can rub onto the rope, thereby changing the frictional characteristics of the rope over time. However, it is often beneficial for fast-ropers to use their feet to provide additional strength and braking or speed control capabilities during descent. Thus, it would be advantageous to have footwear that can withstand the rigors of fast-roping without leaving residue on the rope, while also being suitable for other uses, such as hiking, running, climbing, etc. after the person has descended the rope.